Our Love's Funeral
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Esto se había terminado.


Our Love's Funeral

.

.

-Creo que eso es todo, debo irme.

Admitió solemne.

-Suerte.

Replico severo.

No resistió.

Se rompió y ya no pudo contener esa sonrisa lastimosa que mandaba al diablo el vano intento de mantenerse firme hasta el final, no soportaba que él ni siquiera le dedicara una mirada en su despedida, es cierto ella había tomado la decisión de separarse y ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias, pero era tan difícil.

-¡Maldita mentirosa!

Estallo él chocando con violencia su puño contra el vidrio de su ventanal, todo ese tiempo mientras ella estaba ahí para recuperar sus últimas pertenencias de su apartamento se había mantenido absorto en la vista, evitando pensar en todo aquello que ella causaba con su despedida, no quería verla sin embargo su reflejo era muy claro y ese estúpido gesto adolorido lo desquicio.

-¿Acaso no es esto lo que querías? ¡No finjas más, vete!

Continuo furibundo, ella se dedicaba a lastimarlo y aun así venía a llorar como si fuera la víctima.

-No yo no quería esto, no quería lastimarte, pero ya no puedo dejar que me sigas lastimando- Respondió entre lágrimas soltando la caja que traía en sus manos para abrazarse -Duele, duele mucho.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Piensas qué lo disfruto?

La distancia entre ellos en algún momento desapareció.

Con desesperación él la sacudió de los hombros tratando de que ella lo enfrentara, que lo mirara a los ojos y que entendiera como desquebrajaba su ser con tan solo unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Por qué Raven? ¿Por qué mandas al carajo tantos años, tantas cosas? ¿Por qué me dejas?

La furia en su voz fue disminuyendo y la tristeza poco a poco se hacía presente, no era su intención lastimarla nunca lo fue, pero todo eso era un golpe duro para su corazón era momento de hablar quizá y solo quizá así tal vez eso que existía entre ellos aún se podía salvar.

-Dime.

Susurro en un suspiro lastimero tomándola entre sus brazos, cubriéndola con todo su ser, respirando profundamente su aroma, aferrándose a la calidez de su cuerpo.

Ella dudosa en un principio y con el corazón al borde del colapso finalmente le correspondió al escuchar los latidos errantes de su acongojado corazón, estaba triste, confundido, dolido y desesperado. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y quería estar junto a él.

-Las cosas contigo nunca son fáciles.

-Soy un ser muy complejo.

-Lo sé y eso es lo mejor de ti, pero siempre me dejo arrastrar por ti.

-Amas que lo haga.

-Si, pero también detesto curar las heridas que me dejas al final de todo.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte.

-Pero lo haces.

-Pensé que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pensé que eras… que éramos felices.

-Lo soy… lo era, pero tienes demasiadas prioridades, no puedo seguir viviendo con las pocas migajas de tu tiempo, pero sobre todo no puedo seguir con tan poco de ti.

-Sabes que no puedo escoger entre tú y…

-Nunca te podría pedir eso, los dos hacemos lo que podemos por el bienestar de todos, pero ya no puedo pasar días sin saber de ti, no puedo continuar viendo como antepones la seguridad de los otros mientras haces de menos la tuya, estoy cansada… asustada de verte herido una y otra vez, tengo miedo de que un día tal vez ya no te vuelva a ver.

En su cabeza algo finalmente hizo conexión.

Todo lo que ella decía era verdad, en los últimos años él la había dejado de lado, no es que fuera su intención, pero todo tenía una explicación profunda y razonable: ella.

-¿Recuerdas aquella misión de hace tres años?

-No entiendo que tiene que ver…

-Aun estábamos con los titanes, Sangre trato de tomar a Kori y tú te interpusiste para salvarla, eras la única que sabía que ella estaba embarazada no podías dejar que la lastimaran, él casi acababa contigo.

Hubieras visto mi cara aquellos días que estuviste inconsciente sentía que si no despertabas me volvería loco. Me hiciste sufrir demasiado.

Entiendo lo que sientes, pero yo tampoco quiero sentir eso nuevamente, perderte sería algo de lo que nunca podría recuperarme.

-No soy tan frágil.

-Sé que eres fuerte pero no quiero exponerte aún más de lo que ya lo haces.

-No puede evitarse es parte del camino que elegimos. No quiero no estar en tú vida, quiero estar ahí contigo, en cualquier momento, sin importar sea malo o bueno. No me dejes fuera nunca más.

-No lo hare, pero prométeme que nunca harás nada tonto que pueda alejarme de ti.

-Entonces prométeme lo mismo.

-Lo prometo-

Ambos rieron como tontos al encontrar la mirada del otro lamentando no haber solucionado eso varios días atrás evitando así lastimar al otro.

-Tonta.

-Arrogante.

Sin más unieron sus labios ansiosos de la calidez del otro, cautivados por la dulzura del sentimiento y la necesidad de más.

Se amaban y se necesitaban más que nada en el mundo.

-Dile a Kori que no regresaras hoy.

-Me he llevado todo y los de la mudanza esperan.

-Prescindiremos de sus servicios.

-Para la próxima hablemos antes de que desocupe el departamento.

-No habrá próxima.

Gruño él serio.

-¿Quién me lo asegura?

-Aunque quieras marcharte no te dejare ir, no me importa si tengo que encerrarte contra tu voluntad, siempre estarás conmigo.

-Eso es lindo un poco aterrador pero lindo.

Rio genuinamente como no lo hacía en días al ver su mueca de disgusto rompiendo finalmente el abrazo que los unía.

-Vamos por tus cosas, es tarde.

-Vamos.

Acepto gustosa la mano que él le ofrecía.

.

.

.

¿Se asustaron?

Jajaja como vieron el título prometía pura cosa sad pero no fue así (bueno no tanto como acostumbro), los engañe XD

¿Cómo lo vieron?

Yo sentí que me falto matar a alguien XD

¿Tanto drama para esto?

Queridos el amor nos hace estúpidos y chillamos por todo.

¿La moraleja?

Pues si tu persona importante vale la pena finge volver por tus cosas para finalmente salir de su vida, un perfecto pretexto para hablar y posiblemente recuperar lo suyo.

Si no vale la pena solo tomen su mejor par de tenis y corran. XD

* ¡Run b*tch, run! *

Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y se animen a dejarme sus comentarios.

Por cierto, ya ando en Wattpad me encuentran como AstoriaWayne por si se les ofrece por el momento he dejado la mitad de mis historias allá esperando ver la recepción de estas, posteriormente ya colgare el resto y compartiré otras historias DamiRae que están re buenas, sin embargo, Fanfiction seguirá siendo el de las primicias okis ?

Les mando un cuatrillón de besos gatunos.

Astoria W.


End file.
